Flexible “caulking” products have been used exclusively for many years to seal corners of plumbing fixtures and finished wall and floor products. These corners commonly range from 25 to 90 degrees. In addition, certain caulk products are required in commercial applications for food prep and public eating establishments. Caulking products typically include numerous silicone based products, latex based products, polyurethane and many other materials. Unfortunately, with caulk being very flexible and almost fluid like in texture the finished application depends entirely on the skill of the applicator, surface condition and accessibility. A proper seal is often times not achieved and the end result can look very poor in appearance, dirty and poorly adhered to the substrate. In addition, improperly applied caulking products on horizontal surfaces can leave recessed areas that collect dirt and bacteria creating health hazards and aesthetically unappealing finishes.
The use of a fluid caulk product is also problematic because caulk products tend to expire over time as they cure in the container. Moreover, traditional caulk containers require the availability of a caulk gun to apply the caulking material to a surface in a desirable manner. In some instances, it is not possible to complete a caulking project when the caulk gun is missing among a construction site.
Research into other available products to solve the mess and inaccuracies of caulk have not revealed suitable options. There have been numerous applicators that try to aid in the application of caulk to achieve more desirable results but they still rely on the “base” product being a caulk material.